Day Out
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "He leaned the wall as he waited for his friend to get ready. It wasn't like he gave him enough time to get ready." Aomine and Kise spend the day together helping Aomine with a task that Aomine's father had sent him to do.


He leaned the wall as he waited for his friend to get ready. It wasn't like he gave him enough time to get ready. When he arrived at his friends house, he had just woken up. It was actually his friend who had asked him to come along for today. Kise had traveled so far to get to his Aomine's house. It was lovely day in early spring so it wasn't exactly cold to be standing outside.

After another five more minutes of waiting, Aomine finally came out from his house. He was wearing his demin jeans, a white shirt and his blue jumper. Aomine looked casual while Kise looked like a model; he had his white jeans with the suspenders hanging beside his legs. He had his tightly fitting yellow shirt on and black hat on his head. He looked over dressed for their plans. He could see that his friend was still tired. His eyes were barely open.

"What took you so long?" Kise asked as they slowly began to walk. He was frustrated that they had arranged it late last night and he slept in. It wasn't that shocking Aomine was always sleeping in but he hoped at he would be on time for him?

"Sorry, I was busy practising my fade away until two in the morning," Aomine simply apologised. Kise knew he was truly sorry so he just dropped the subject. The walk was rather silent as they didn't knew what to say to each other. The blonde male was already up to date with their agenda for today. He was staying Aomine for the whole day until tomorrow where his manger would lick him you to take him to a photoshoot. They had all day to speak to each other. So they enjoyed the silence as they walked down the road.

-X-

Aomine walked into the shelter with Kise behind. They could hear the calling out of those inside. Kise was frightened to death though they were perfectly safe. Aomine grabbed his suspenders and lead him through the shelter. Aomine stopped at several cages but shook his head. He wasn't happy at what he saw. It wasn't what he was looking for.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Kise said as he looked at one of the cages.

"My dad wants me and him to be dog handlers. So I'm looking for two dogs that are acquainted with one another and also are a strong breed. We thought we would get them out of a dog shelter as they need a nice life," Kise smiled at his friends good intentions. He may look like a bad boy and someone who doesn't care at things but he was a softy as well when it came to animals.

The blonde male kneeled at a specific cage as he saw two dogs who were cowering in the back. One dog was in front of the other baring it's teeth. He was just protecting the one behind him. It was only being aggressive to scare of the visitors.

"Kuro and Shiro," Kise heard Aomine say above. Kise looked up to see Aomine pointing to a sign. Aomine bent down and looked at the dogs. He saw that they were a Belgian Shepherd. He was instantly in love with them. Aomine smiled at them and placed his palm against the cage. He opted Kise to follow in suit. The aggressive dog lowered it's ears and walked slowly and sniffed the palms of Aomine. He couldn't bite him as he didn't give him any skin to bite on. He saw as the dog slowly began to wag its tail. The other dog came up and sniffed Aomine and wagged its tail too. They both looked so happy.

"They look so happy," Kise stood up and helped Aomine up. "I like them too. I'll be happy to visit," Aomine laughed as he slowly began to rise.

"It's not like you had any trouble visiting me before," Aomine said seducively. Kise lightly punched him in the arm and laughed. Aomine slung an arm around Kise's shoulders and both of them walked to the front desk to enquire about the dogs.

-X-

"I'm sorry sir but you need to be 18 years to take one of our dogs," the lady at the front desk said with a smile. He knew it it was fake. She was short bobbed hair. She had a large fleece with the logo stitched on the material.

"I'm coming down as a favour for my father. He told me that he had already spoken to one of your colleges about the situation," Aomine replied in sweet tone. He didn't want to scare the poor girl. She looked around 20.

"Then, may I ask your name?"

"Daiki Aomine," he watched as they lady looked at the post it notes on the desk. She picked one up and read the message. Kise was getting bored just looking at all the messages on the bill-board; Lost dogs, training puppies, vet numbers.

"Is Daichi your father?" Aomine nodded. "Then he had his eyes on two dogs. Names are Kuro and Shiro. Would you like to see them. I will personally take you round to see them," Aomine just shook his head.

"Thats the dogs that I saw earlier. I came to ask if you could put them on a reserve," the women smiled as both father and son loved the two dogs. Most people looked away in disgust as they would never be taken. Everyone wanted the puppies. Nobody wanted the slightly older dogs who needed love.

"If you and you partner follow me, we will see how they favour you," the women said as she grabbed keys from under the desk. "Your father has already met them and they sure have taken a liken to him," the women said.

"We are not partners. Just friends," Kise objected. Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kise's arm. Aomine dragged Kise as he followed the women. Kise was quite scared to meet the dogs as he didn't know anything of their past.

-X-

Kise and Aomine sat beside each other as they waited for the women to return with Aomine's new pets. The room has very large and very bland. Just a few chairs for the people to sit on.

"Aomine, aren't you scared? You don't know them," Aomine sighed and looked towards his friend. He placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Don't be. I will look after them and they will be protecting people. Trust me," Aomine said as he soothed his friends back. Though they were enemy's on the court, off the court they were best friends. Aomine always wanted Kise to grow on the court. He wanted someone who he could be equal with and that was close with him. He didn't care for Kagami much. He wanted Kise to be strong so they could play together.

The women came in with the two dogs behind her heals. Both of them on short leashes. One had a dark blue leash. It was completely black, from head to toe. The other had a yellow leash. It was brown and black like a German shepherd. He has a foot that was plain white.

"I guess the black one is Kuro and his friend is Shiro because of its white paw," the women let Kuro of first who slowly walked over to Aomine. Aomine loved the feel of his coat. It was so soft and fluffy. Shiro walked over to Kise and automatically jumped on his lap. The dog hid his snout in Kise's neck. Kise gingerly rubbed his fluffy belly.

"I think he like you. It's rare that animals click to the owners," the women said as the dog licked Kise's face. The blonde male was slightly disgusted but felt a little bit of pride as the dog probably was warming up to him.

"Would you like them?" The women asked. Aomine nodded the women handed the two leads to them. "Your father has already paid for them and filled the forms in. All I need you to is just to take them away," the lady was so happy that they were finally going to go to a good home. Kise leashed up Shiro and took his lead and Aomine did the same to Kuro. Both males walked away with the dogs walking beside them. Both dogs seemed so happy that it was unbelievable.

-X-

Both males walked to Aomine's home. It wasn't that far on foot. It allowed Aomine to see what they were like towards things. When a car drove past, both dogs hid behind their walkers legs. Aomine leaned down and gently tapped Kuro's head to let him know that he was there.

Aomine opened his front door to see that it was only his father home. The dark haired male took Kuro of the lead and explore the house. Kise did the same and walked behind Aomine. It was usual that Kise was at his house. The dogs sniffed around the house and immediately went into the living room to see Daichi sitting on the couch with his laptop on the arm of the couch.

"Hello there," Daichi said to the dogs. Both of them barked and wagged their tails as they saw him. "You are now an Aomine. Welcome to the family, boys," Aomine headed into the living room and sat on the two seater with Kise sitting beside him. "Hey, Ryota. I hope you are not to scared of dogs," Kise slowly shook his head. He didn't mind Daiki's father calling him by his first name. Usually Daiki would moan his name, when he got bored. Kise often did the same. It was the fruits of their friendship.

-X-

Both dogs explored the house while Kise and Aomine where in the garden. Aomine had a basketball hoop and a small court. Aomine sat on his steps and watched as Kise was practise his lay ups. Aomine payed close attention to the footwork of Kise.

"Your footing is off. You'll get hurt. It's left, right, left. You will hurt yourself more when you land. Just bend your knees a bit more," Aomine said out loud. He looked bored as he wasn't playing. He had forced Kise to practise but he declined him. Kise didn't want to show him any secret moves as they would lose against him again.

Aomine heard the back door open and heard the footsteps of his new family members. The Aomine's had a fairly large back garden. There was grass and flowers that Daiki's mother would nurture. They had many gnomes around the place.

"Satsuki is coming round with her family. I don't want them meeting the dogs as her mother and father can't stand rescue dogs. I will send her out when she arrives if you want," Daichi said from the kitchen.

"Tell her, we are out here. She can come if she wants," Daichi placed two bowls of water behind his son. He also gave Aomine a tennis ball.

"Teach them a few tricks. They can start work on Monday," Kise placed the basketball away and sat beside Aomine on the steps. Shiro happily sat beside Kise and placed her head on his knee. Aomine teased Kuro with the ball and threw it down the garden. The dog happily chased after it and brought it back but release was hard.

"It's sad that these dogs have been treated badly. Look at them, what did they do wrong?" Aomine smiled as his new family member looked so happy lying on his friend. He casually glanced over to Kise to see that he was happily stroking Shiro's head. He leaned against Kise's shoulder as he was still so tired.

"You'll have to come around a lot more than usual. He will miss you badly," Kise smirked as his best friend was resting against him.

"I will don't you to worry," Kise said as he heard Satsuki come down the stairs. Both males had to hold their pets back as they weren't happy seeing her. She wasn't scared as Aomine had both of them under control. She was shocked that one had warmed up to Kise so much. Kise didn't let go of Shiro for a second. The two males got their attention with the tennis ball and threw it away. Kise knew the lovely day would be ruined with Satsuki's whining.

**AN: I hoped you liked this little short drabble. It's said in the trivia that Aomine's future job is a police man. I love the idea of him having a dog hence the reason this was created. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
